Gazimon's Goodbye
by Disgruntled Jimmies
Summary: A short story of an I dea I got from watching the ending to All Dogs Go To Heaven. Hopefully not as bad as Summary is


I just imagined this while I watched the ending part in All Dogs Go TO Heaven, where Charlie said goodbye to the little girl.

Digimon, and ADGTH Does not belong to be, they belong to the creators.

Only Emily, Ash, and Annie Belong to me.

Please enjoy and review :3

* * *

With a loud gasp Gazimon splashed to the surface, flailing blindly in the dark waters he quickly regained him-self and splashed in a half doggy paddle to shore.

Wearily he dragged him-self upwards and flopped his water logged body onto the muddy bank, with half consciousness he turned onto his back and gazed as the abandoned oil tanker sank beneath the water, while flames lapped mercilessly at the night sky, and recoiled from the poisonous touch of the dark waters where the oil had stopped spreading.

Mindlessly he just watched as the flames slowly died to nothingness, and the boat disappeared underneath the depths of the water.

Suddenly panic shot though him, and even though he was thoroughly exhausted he staggered up and gazed over the waters clenching his hangs tightly, his long, and black claws dug into his palms.

Sirens wailed across the lake, and he fixed his ruby eyes towards that direction, he could see light filtering across the muddy water and there he could see a small wooden board drifting into the light.

It was far too dark to see who was upon the board, and he was too far away. But he could see a small shape curled upon it, and a smaller shape within the water pushing it towards the shore.

Relief shot though him, and he collapsed to his knees, and then fell onto his stomach into the mud and lied there for a while, his head hurt and shapes around him were blurred out, his nose stung painfully from the harsh smoke and acrid smell of the burning oil, finally everything stopped spinning and hurting.

Slowly he rose shakily to his feet, and stumbled to the bank and gazed at his reflection in the water, his once soft and light gray fur was now oil stained, matted in mud, and soot covered.

Cupping his hands into a small bowl he dipped them into the water and splashed his face, he continued to do so until it was cleared of the soot and mud; he continued to do to so with the rest of his body, combing the kinks and knots within his coat until it was somewhat smooth once more.

Oil spots still dotted his body here and there, but he was fairly happy how he was clean somewhat now, with a soft sigh he rose up from his crouching position near the lake and turned around. There was nothing else for him here now.

"We finally caught up to you, you little retched sneak." Gazimon winced slightly, and slowly he turned with a scowl set upon his face. Of course, it just had to be that annoying little twerp, one of those Digimon squad thingy people.

"Yeah we finally caught up to you, retched sneak." His partner, he recognized instantly as Agumon, his partner. Gazimon held back a gag, hat word make his stomach turn violently every time he heard it.

Not in the greatest mood to deal with them, he snorted slightly and continued to stagger forward, when once again he stopped when two more of those human and of course their loyal Digimon blocked his path.

It was none other than that smart ass blond, and that loud brownish haired girl, and of course the blond boy's loyal canine and the floating plant thingamajig.

Gazimon smiled bitterly at him-self, he didn't' have the strength to fight them at all, and his legs still ached for running. Looks like this was of course the end for him, the blond boy stepped forward "It seems like you don't have any strength to fight, and your little friend has already been caught."

Gazimon peered over his shoulder to see an egg propped up against the base of a tree, Gazimon smirked at this, and at least they got Impmon. One point goes to the smart ass, loud mouth, and stupid two musketeers.

"My... little friend?" Gazimon asked raising a questioning eyebrow "It seems you've done me a favor instead, that little basterd is the cause for all of this!" Gazimon snarled.

"Friend of no friend you're still heading back to the digital world." The loud mouth girl replied.

Gazimon didn't speak; he knew it would happen sooner or later. He knew he had to go back sometime; it was his birthplace, his home, and his prison. With a tired sigh he raised his hands up in defeat "I guess it's time for me to go back…" he paused.

"But on two conditions."

The blond boy raised and eye brow, and crossed his arms looking over him to see if there were any tricks behind his words, "And what might they be?"

"Number one, you let Labramon stay. He had nothing to do with at all; I merely tricked him and befriended him into all of this." Gazimon felt a stab of guilt and pain, his words were true. He tricked that innocent pup into all of this; Labramon escaped with him into the digital world, and seeing as how Gazimon needed a partner in crime, why not makes use of the thing.

"No Way!" that one, I want to fight everyone kid growled in my direction.

"…Very, well then."

"What?!" All of them stared at the blond in shock, with gaping mouths. Even Gazimon was mildly surprised, "I have a strong feeling that he is telling the truth, and besides Emily wouldn't let us take him anyways."

"And that's my second condition."

"What is?"

Gazimon stared into the blond eyes, his usual sly and cocky look gone and replaced by a look of pain, regret, and sincerity "You let me say good bye to Emily."

This time the brown haired boy took a step forward and growled "Why do you think she wants to see you? You're the one who got her into this mess!" he shouted, Gazimon this time did flinch and gazed at the ground mournfully.

"I just need to say goodbye to her…just this once. Then I will go." He muttered softly.

The blond opened his mouth to object when two voiced interrupted him, "Let him do so."

Gazimon gazed up along wit the rest of them to see four figures, two of them human and two of them Digimon leap into the air and land in front of them.

A girl with long dark brown hair that reached her shoulder blades, the edges of her banks dyed a pink she was of course Ash, Doberman stood on guard by her side. The other girl had the same long brown hair but a lighter color; it was no other than Annie. Liormon stood proudly by her side, his head raised high and chest puffed out, almost like a real lion.

Gazimon could recognize these two immediately, they were the ones who were chasing him all over the place, and of course were best friends with Emily as well.

"I will give you about five minutes to say goodbye to her, after that you have to go back." Ash snorted, glaring slightly down at him. Gazimon did not move, but a gracious feeling crossed though him.

"Very well, can you please take me to her?"

Labramon limped towards Emily's bed, and clumsily climbed upon the sheets where he curled up by the girl's side and instantly fell into a deep slumber.

Her door creaked open. Slowly and quietly Gazimon made his way into the small bedroom and towards the girls bedside, walking around the bed he made his way towards the sleeping girl.

Quietly he laid his head down on her arms, and gazed into her peaceful, sleeping face, and shuddered slightly.

"Squeaker." He muttered quietly, choking slightly "I'm sorry, so very sorry..." a tear rolled down his face, he had deceived her, gotten her kidnapped, sick, and nearly killed. All of it his fault, Emily just slept on, her chest rising slowly up and down.

He leapt up onto the bed, and stoked her face gently with his smooth black claws, Emily a wide yawn and sleepily opened her eyes; she stared at Gazimon with a soft and innocent smile on her face "Gazimon."

Gazimon smiled softly "yeah, it's me. How ya fellin kid?" he asked softly, gazing lovingly and fondly at her, the small girl "ok." The small girl replied, "How are you?" she asked him, Gazimon shrugged "meh…heh I've come to say goodbye."

He looked away with a slightly pained expression, Emily cocked her head to the side "Where you going?" Gazimon looked back at her again with the same soft smile "mah, just on a little trip.." There was silence for a while.

Gazimon sighed and laid down facing her "Listen squeaker, I want you to do something for me, alright?" Emily made a small noise and nodded "mhm."

"I need you to take care of Labramon, you just while I am gone. You have a home now, and well he doesn't have anyone." Gazimon explained, Emily leaned over towards Labramon and gave him a small hug. "Don't worry Gazimon I will." She said as she carefully lifted the small dog like Digimon a little farther onto her lap.

"Great...well..." Gazimon gave a soft cough, and lifted Labramon' sleeping face into his hand "Good bye buddy." He muttered as he gently laid his head back down onto her lap.

Emily sniffed slightly and reached her arms around Gazimon's neck to hug him, "Oh Gazimon I'll miss you." She mumbled into his fur and released her hold from him and kissed him once on the nose.

"Yeah…Well...Um" Gazimon coughed slightly again, glancing away slightly, "I-I- I'm gonna miss you too squeakers." He mumbled as he allowed her to hug him a little bit more.

Carefully breaking free of her grip, he gently pushed her back down onto the pillows "N-now you go to sleep.' He stuttered quietly gazing tearfully into her eyes.

"Gazimon, will I ever see you again?" she asked carefully as she stared into Gazimon's face as well, "Sure, sure you will kid. You know goodbyes aren't forever." Gazimon smiled painfully.

"Then..." Emily looked away, and then looked quickly back at him with a soft smile on her small lips; she raised a small hand and petted his head gently "Goodbye Gazimon." She petted him for a while, before sleep was starting to take over her.

"I love you..." she said lovingly, Gazimon could feel small tears forming in his eyes, but he pushed them back "yeah...I love you too." He said softly and quietly.

Emily gave one wide yawn, and slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, slowly Gazimon climbed off the bed, and casting once last glance at the small sleeping girl, with the small sleeping Digimon in her lap. He shut the door quietly.


End file.
